That Is How We Do It!
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a little sister. She is going to Hogwarts. To save her Draco changes her name. Who figures out the plan? And what else is Draco hiding? Remus/OFC George/OFC George/Fred Draco/Blaise Slight Slash.
1. Chapter 1

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked leaning on the counter.

"Making a sandwich," I said grinning.

"Nice," he said nodding, "So, are you excited?"

"Yup," I said wrapping my sandwich in a napkin, "I'm super excited."

"Good," he said taking my sandwich.

"Hey," I said pouting.

"Thank you," Draco said grabbing the sandwich and handing it back to me.

"Thank you," I said smiling, "Do you want half?"

"Sure," he said calmly, "Want me to cut it while you pack?"

"I'm already packed," I said cutting the food, "I have been since you told me to pack yesterday."

"Good girl," he said kissing my forehead and taking the food.

"Don't I get some?" Blaise asked pouting.

"Only if you ask nicely," I said instantly.

"May I please have some sandwich?" he asked childishly.

"Okay," I said handing him my half and taking half a burrito out of the oven.

"Oh," he said nodding, "You're good."

"Just because my hair is blond doesn't mean my brain is," I said glaring.

"Draco," Blaise said looking away, "Make her stop glaring at me."

"Jayden," Draco said fatherly, "Stop glaring at my boyfriend, Blaise stop being mean to my sister, and both of you say you're sorry."

"I'm sorry for being mean," Blaise said looking down.

"I'm sorry for glaring at you," I said opening my arms, "Forgive me?"

"Every time," he said hugging me.

"Big Brother," I said turning to him "I won't be able to do things like this with you anymore, will I?"

"No," he said sadly, "You're going to be in a different house than me."

"Why does that matter?" I asked shaking my head.

"If I wasn't in Slytherin then it wouldn't," he said gently, "But I am, and Slytherin's only are civil to other Slytherin's."

"So I don't know either of you?" I said tears filling my eyes.

"Yes," he said pulling me to him.

"Shh," Blaise said rubbing my back, "We'll still talk, just not face to face."

"But what if the nightmares come back?" I asked scared.

"If the nightmares come back then send us an owl and we'll meet in the Room of Requirements," Draco said soothingly.

"Okay," I said wiping the tears away.

"I promise that no matter what we say, and a lot of it will be bad, we love you and nothing will change that," Blaise said calmly.

"It's time to go," Draco said pulling away.

"Okay," I said nodding.

"I'm going to tell you something," Draco said calmly, "You're name is Jayden Rain Chase, you're in Gryffindor, and you were being home schooled until your mother died and your father couldn't teach you magic because he was too busy."

"Got it," I said smiling.

"That's my girl," Draco said kissing my forehead, "When we get there find Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, they'll help you."

"Got it," I said instantly.

"All the Slytherin's know not to mess with you unless it's just talk," Blaise said calmly, "The rest of the people we can't control."

"Thank you both so much," I said hugging them again.

"The professors all know that if we are in the same class and we have a group exercise then we'll be paired together," Draco said softly.

"Got it," I said nodding.

"Get going," Draco said pushing me slightly, "We'll see you soon."

"Bye-bye," I said taking my bags and owl and going to the fireplace, "Platform 9 and 3/4."


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally appeared I fell onto the ground causing my stuff to fly everywhere. Sighing I moved out of the way and started to pick up everything. A pair of hands came next to mine and started to help me pick up everything. When we were done the hands helped me up and lead to the face of a boy with bright red hair.

"Thank you," I said softly while blushing.

"You're welcome," he said nodding.

"I'm Jayden Rain Chase," I said sweetly.

"I'm Ron Weasley," he said smiling back.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but I'm new here and I'm sort of lost," I said biting my lips, "Can you help me?"

"Sure," he said calmly, "You can sit with me and my friends."

"Thank you so much," I said grinning.

"Get out of the way Weaslebe," Draco said glaring at Ron.

"Oh shut up Ferret," Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Who's this?" Draco said turning to me, "You're newest bitch?"

"Back off her Malfoy," Ron said growling at him.

"Whatever," he said shrugging, "Just tell her to stay out of my way."

As he walked away I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. Hearing him say those things caused me to realize that no one knew the real side of any Slytherin. I wanted to run up to my brother and hug him tightly. Ron turned to me and saw that I had tears in my eyes. His face softened and he took my stuff.

"Come on," he said calmly, "Don't cry over him. Let's go see my friends."

"Okay," I said in a whisper.

Walking away I turned to Draco and saw him mouth 'I'm sorry' to me. Nodding my head I turned back to Ron and followed him. After walking for about five minutes Ron opened a door and put my stuff away. He sat down next to another guy and motioned for me to sit next to the girl across from him.

"Guys," Ron said instantly, "This is Jayden Rain Chase. She's new and asked for me to help her."

"Hi," I said wiping the tears that fell from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" the girl asked concerned."

"Malfoy was being a jerk," Ron said growling at the thought of Draco.

"Someone should really do something about him," the guy said shaking his head.

"No," I said calmly, "Its how he is and we should respect that and not try to change him for our own selfish reasons."

"That's very smart," the girl said smiling, "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, and that's Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," I said calmly.

"So you're in year one?" Harry asked confused.

"Nope," I said shaking my head," I'm in year four."

"Same here," he said surprised, "I haven't seen you before."

"I was being home schooled," I said forced tears into my eyes.

"Why aren't you there now?" Ron asked staring at me.

"My mom was my teacher and she died," I said making my voice crack.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione said hugging me.

"Its okay," I said wiping the tears away, "My dad would be teaching me, but he has to work a lot."

"New subject," Harry said clapping, "Do you know what house you're in?"

"Um…" I said thinking, "Gryffindor."

"Same as us," Ron said smiling.

"That's awesome," I said excitedly.

"Ya," Hermione said nodding, "Hopefully you'll be put in my dorm."

"That would be totally wicked," I said grinning.

"Look who it is," Draco said opening the door, "A Mudblood, blood traitor, and the boy-of-lived. Oh, a new face, who are you?"

"I'm Jayden Rain Chase," I said smiling, "It's a pleasure to meet you… Umm…What's your name?"

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said smirking.

"Shaken not stirred," I said before giggling.

Looking behind Draco I saw Blaise bite his lip so he wouldn't start laughing. Draco looked at me and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes at my joke. Ron and Harry gave me a confused look when I said this, and Hermione started to laugh at my impression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco said sneering.

"Come on," I said throwing my arms up, "Have you never seen James Bond?"

"Why would I watch a stupid muggle movie?" he asked like I was insane.

"For laughs," I said like it was obvious.

"Whatever Ja-Chase," Draco said catching himself before he called me Jay.

"Bye Draco," I said sweetly.

When Draco left Blaise made sure that only I was the only one looking before blowing me a kiss. Grinning I motioned to my owl, Edward, and mimed writing a letter to him. Seeing him nod I made a heart with my hands before he closed the door and left.

"It's time to get dressed," Hermione said turning to Harry and Ron, "Get out of here and make sure no one will come in."

"You got it," Harry said getting up.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Harry and Ron were outside Hermione and I changed into our robes. Looking at her I saw that she was looking down at me with a smile on her face. Giving her a confused look she brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry," she said blushing.

"It's coolio," I said grinning, "People do things like that to me a lot."

"It doesn't bug you if I do it then?" she said happily.

"Nope," I said nodding, "You'll be like a big sister to me."

"How old are you anyway?" she asked sitting down.

"I'm thirteen," I said laying down and resting my head on her lap.

"You're supposed to be in third year," Hermione said running a hand though my hair.

"My mom started my learning's early," I said sadly, "She said that I was smart enough to do the work."

"What's your favorite subjects?" she said smiling down at me.

"Potions," I said instantly, "I can make any potion and even make them up."

"That's cool," she said nodding, "Most people good at potions are in Slytherin though."

"I just followed my mom's teachings and she said I kicked ass at potion making," I said shrugging.

"The potions professor is Snape," she started to explain, "He's also the head of the Slytherin house."

"Who's the head of our house?" I asked though I knew all of this.

"Professor McGonagall," she said happily, "She teaches Transfiguration."

"That's cool," I said before yawning, "But Transfiguration was way too easy."

"Can we come in now?" Ron asked through the door.

"Sure," Hermione said calmly.

When Ron opened the door I noticed that there were two other people and they had the same hair color as Ron. Looking more closely I saw that they were twins. Grinning I waved excitedly at them. Seeing them glare at me I gasped at how mad they looked. Turning to Hermione I buried my head in her lap hoping that they weren't mad at me.

"What's a Malfoy doing in here?" one of them sneered.

"She's not a Malfoy," Hermione said instantly.

"She looks like a Malfoy," the guy said through grated teeth.

"She doesn't act like one though," she said pushing me so she could get up.

"Really?" he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said forcing myself to cry, "I didn't think that if I looked like this I'd be anything but a Chase."

"What was that?" one said his voice and eyes softening.

"I'm sorry," I said pulling my legs to me.

"Fred," he said turning to his twin, "A Malfoy would never say they're sorry."

"I'm still not buying it," Fred said glaring harder at me.

"Fred," Hermione said standing up, "If you even come close to Jayden I'm going to hurt you so badly that the only person able to hurt you so badly that the only person able to identify you is yourself."

"You're so scary," Fred said sarcastically.

Before anything could be stopped Hermione had hit Fred in the face and in the balls. George and Ron turned to Hermione and pulled out their wands. Gasping I got up and ran out of the room. Making sure that no one was watching I slipped into the compartment Draco was in.

"Jay," Pansy said worried, "What's wrong?"

"The Weasley twin called me a Malfoy and I apologized, then one said he didn't believe me and Hermione punched him and hit him in the balls," I explained crying.

"Go in the compartment next door," she said calmly, "No one's in there. I'll go to their compartment and tell them to come get you. You can't mention this meeting."

"I know," I said nodding, "Thank you, sister."

"Go," she said smiling, "I'll explain to Draco when he gets back."

"Okay," I said before slipping out of the compartment.

Going into the other compartment I curled up on the floor and waited. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but I was hurt by what Fred Weasley said. When the door opened I saw that Hermione and the twins were there. Hermione rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Jayden," she said softly, "These two would like to apologies."

"We're sorry," George said sighing, "It's just you look so much like a Malfoy and they've made our lives a living hell."

"I'm sorry." I said my voice rough from crying, "My mom said she liked my hair blond so I dyed it."

"That's not your real hair color?" Fred asked confused.

"No," I said looking him in the eyes, "My hair is supposed to be black."

"Oh," Fred said shaking his head, "Look I'm sorry that I was mean, but you just look so much like him."

"A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," I said calmly, "I forgive you both."

"Thanks," they said together.

"Should we go back to the compartment?" I asked yawning.

"Yes," Hermione said standing up, "Harry and Ron will want to know if everything is alright."

"Why did you hit me Hermione?" Fred asked as we walked to the compartment.

"Her maternal instincts kick in around me," I said grinning.

"Oh," he said nodding, "We're going to find Lee, good-bye."

"Bye-bye," I said waving.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking with Hermione I became confused when we went to a different compartment. I was going to ask, but she just lead me inside and made it so no one could hear us or get in. My eye traveled around the car until they landed on Draco sitting on the right side.

"Can you tell me why I'm here?" he sneered eyeing me.

"Can you honestly say you two aren't related?" she asked sitting across from him.

"No," he said sighing, "I should have known you'd figure it out."

"So you are a Malfoy?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes," I said looking down, "Please don't be mad. I'm sorry I lied, but we knew…"

"Shh," she said calmly, "I'm not mad. I understand about the two of you deciding to tell no one you're a Malfoy."

"You're not mad?" I asked my eyes wide.

"I saw how Fred and George reacted," she said sadly, "I can only guess how everyone else would react."

"You won't tell anyone?" Draco asked hopefully.

"No," she said glaring at him.

"Thank you," he said smiling, "And I'm sorry Hermione."

"What was that?" she asked confused.

"I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood and making fun of you at all," he said smirking, "Bet you never thought I'd say that."

"Are you just saying that?" she asked glaring at him.

"No," he said running a hand through his hair, "I'm not the person that I appear to be."

"So you're not a player?" she asked in disbelief.

"Hermione," he said laughing, "I'm not even straight!"

"You're gay?" she asked confused.

"Yes," he said nodding, "And I've been with my boyfriend since first year."

"Wow," she said amazed, "If you're such a civil and nice person, why do you act like an ass?"

"I'm Slytherin," he said sadly, "I would do almost anything to be in any other house."

"So you only do it because you're in Slytherin?" she asked shaking her head, "Why would you do that?"

"Hermione," I said finally talking, "There's a huge difference between how the children of people from Slytherin parents are treated. If they don't get in Slytherin they are beaten and cursed."

"That's horrible," she said gasping, "Do any of the Slytherin's act the way they do?"

"No," I said shaking my head, "None of the Slytherin's act the way they appear, but they have to do it anyway."

"Why don't they stand up against their parents?" she asked confused.

"Have you ever had one of the deadly curses used on you?" Draco asked standing up, "Jay still has nightmares about our asshole of a father raping her."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said shaking her head, "I didn't know. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Promise me," Draco said placing his hands on Hermione's, "You'll look after Jay and never tell anyone about this conversation."

"I promise," she said stunned by his behavior.

"Thank you," he said hugging her, "I have to go. Blaise will be looking for me."

"Bye-bye Big Brother," I said hugging him tightly.

"See you latter, Love," he said kissing my forehead, "Good-bye Hermione and thank you again."

"Bye Draco," she said before he left.

Looking at her I couldn't help but start laughing at the face she was giving me. Shaking her head she smiled and stood up. She opened her arms and allowed me to hug her. Resting my head on her shoulder she opened the door and started to guild me to the compartment Harry and Ron were in.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked when we opened the door.

"We decided to see who had bigger boobs," I said happily, "Hermione won by a whole cup size."

Seeing Ron and Harry start to stare at me when I said this I just giggled and fell to the floor. Hermione shook her head and sat down across from Ron. Cocking my head to the side I was surprised to find a different person in the compartment. Taking a look around I realized it wasn't the same compartment.

"Who's this?" I said kneeling in front of him.

"R. J. Lupin," Hermione said calmly, "I believe he's the new DADA teacher."

"DADA," I said confused, "What's that?"

"It's Defense against the Dark Arts," Harry said snapping out of his trance.

"Mommy said that it was my second best class," I said nodding, "After potions."

"You're good at potions?" Ron asked shaking his head.

"Yup," I said happily, "I can even make a potion to help werewolves so it doesn't hurt a lot when they change."

"Werewolves are scary monsters," Hermione said instantly.

"I don't think so," I said moving my hand so I was touching Lupin's face.

"You don't?" Ron asked wide eyed.

"Nope," I said running my fingers across Lupin's lips gently.

"Why don't you?" Harry asked confused.

"Werewolves are just humans," I said feeling his hot, wet breath on my fingers and I knew he was awake, "They don't all want to harm us, they just don't know how to control it. How would you like to have something inside you that you can't control, but it just as much part of you as your own arm?"

"For someone so young you have a lot of wisdom," Hermione said calmly.

"Wisdom doesn't just come from age, but with experience," I said moving my fingers away from his lips and to the scars running across his cheek, "During a party my father held I met a werewolf. He was so awesome to be around, but he was killed a few days later by the ministry."

"Why'd they kill him?" Harry asked curiously.

"He was a werewolf," I said noticing how soft his skin was under my fingers.

"That's so messed up," Ron said angrily.

"The ministry doesn't care," I said running my hand though his silky, graying hair, "Did you know that they didn't give Sirius Black a trial?"

"But he was guilty," Ron said easily.

"How do you know?" I asked biting my lip before I leaned down and pressed my lips to Lupin's face.

"He killed Peter Pettigrew," he said looking away.

"Think about it," I said holding my hands up, "They found Pettigrew's finger perfectly intact, but the rest of him was gone. Also Pettigrew was an animagus, he turned into a rat. I believe that they Potter's were smart people, why would they make Sirius Black their secret keeper if it was the obvious choose? Pettigrew was the keeper and was working with Voldemort, he betrayed the Potter's, not Sirius."

"That does make sense," Hermione said sighing.

"Where is Pettigrew then?" Harry asked biting his lip.

Before I could answer the door swung open and a Dementor floated in. Seeing my father appear and yell a curse at me I fell backwards into the wall of the compartment. I couldn't believe that the ministry allowed Dementors to come to Hogwarts.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here, eat this," a voice said when I started to wake up.

"Thank you," I said shyly.

"Now will you tell us what that was?" Ron asked hopefully.

"It was a Dementor," Lupin said smiling down at me.

"What's a Dementor?" Harry asked eating the chocolate.

"They're the guards for Azkaban," I said allowing a piece of chocolate to melt in my mouth.

"Very good, Miss…" Lupin said waiting for me to fill in the blank.

"Jayden Rain Chase," I said grinning, "Are you the new teacher?"

"Yes I am," he said nodding, "I can't wait to have you all in my class."

"I can't wait either," I said clapping, "My first class with people!"

"I must be going," he said calmly, "I'll see you all in the dining hall."

Watching him leave I turned to Hermione and giggled. She smiled softly knowing that I had a crush on Lupin. Harry and Ron gave me a confused look, but I just pulled them down and hugged them both. After hugging them I moved to Hermione and buried my head in her lap.

"Seems like someone has a crush," she said chuckling.

"Who has a crush on Lupin?" Ron asked lost.

"Jayden has a crush on Lupin," Harry said easily.

"Am I that transparent?" I asked sadly.

"No," he said shaking his head, "But I knew it wasn't us three so I picked on you, and Lupin just left."

"Good job," I said clapping.

"The trains stopped," Ron said standing up, "Let's go."

I moved to grab my stuff, but Hermione stopped me and pushed me so I would walk. Shrugging my shoulders I grabbed Harry's and Hermione's hands and start to swing them back and forth. Ron looked down so I dropped Hermione's hand and forced them to hold each others hands.

"Now into the cart," Harry said when we got to the carriages.

"I like the horses," I said staring at them.

"What horses?" Ron asked looking around.

"The horses pulling the carts," I said moving to pet them," You guys can't see them though."

"Why can't we?" Hermione said opening the door.

"Because you've never seen someone die," I said before climbing into the carriages.

"You've seen someone die?" Ron asked once everyone was in.

"Yes," I said tears filling my eyes, "I was there when my mom died."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said hugging me.

"It's okay," I said nodding, "The memory is still fresh in my mind so there's a lot of pain, but as I grow and mature the memory will change though I'll never forget."

"How is it you're immature?" Ron asked confused, "You talk about things so smartly."

"While words are spoken clearly at times the actions and silence show more then anything else," I said softly.

"And that means?" Ron asked shaking his head.

"Actions speak louder then words," Harry filled him in.

"Oh," he said as the cart stopped, "Well, let's go."

Climbing out of the cart I grabbed Harry's hand and started to run. Behind us I heard Ron and Hermione laughing at us. Harry started to run faster as we got closer to the castle. Grinning wildly I started to spin quickly. Feeling Harry hold my hands tighter I stopped spinning and fell to the ground.

"Come on," Harry said pulling me up, "Let's go get something to eat."

"Do you think they have green chile chicken cheese enchiladas?" I asked hopefully.

"I have no clue what that is," he said shaking his head.

"You have not lived until you've had them," I said calmly, "My mom and I went to Mexico because Father needed something for work so we went with him. We got hungry and stopped at a place. I fell in love with Mexican food."

"I'll have to try it," he said laughing.

"There you two are," Hermione said finding us, "We thought you want into the Forbidden Forest."

"What's that?" I asked wrapping my arms around Hermione and resting my head on her chest.

"It's a forest by Hogwarts that holds a lot of dangerous creatures," she explained as we started to walk inside.

"Are they really that scary?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Ron said instantly, "They bloody hell are."

"Alright," I said rolling my eyes, "No need to get you thong in a twist.

"Hey," Fred said when we sat down.

"Hi," I said hugging him, "Did you know that around now people your age are should be getting their wisdom teeth?"

"Ya, I knew that," he said staring at me.

"Some people believe it honorable to keep them through their whole life," I said smirking, "But what's sick is some people lose too much blood when their wisdom teeth are pulled."

"Did you have to tell me that?" he asked looking down.

"I could have told you that if you were part of the Chase family you would have been circumcised," I said happily.

"That's creepy," he said his eyes wide.

"Yup," I said nodding, "Who are those people?"

"They're the professors," he said rolling his eyes.

Looking down I felt tears fill my eyes and I knew it was because of Fred. Some of the things I say don't think a lot of people know, but Draco and Blaise never made me feel stupid by saying them. Sighing I moved away from Fred and looked down at my plate.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jayden," Harry said sitting next to me, "Are you alright?"

"No," I said in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" he asked putting a hand around me.

"I don't think Fred likes me," I said tears falling from my eyes, "And I don't know how to make him like me."

"You can't make someone like you," he said calmly.

"Potter," someone said behind us, "Potter."

Turning around with Harry I saw Draco staring at us. He stared at me for a second, a pained look on his face. I knew he wanted to know why I was crying and curse the person that made me cry. Sighing I rested my head on Harry's chest and fought the urge to fall on my brother's lap crying.

"Is it true you fainted?" he asked with a sneer, "You actually fainted?"

"Screw off Malfoy," Ron said turning Harry and me around.

Hermione looked at me and saw that I was crying harder then before. Food appeared in front of us and I saw the food I wanted appeared on my plate. Looking up at the teachers I saw Snape smirking over at me. Smiling back slightly I picked up my fork and ate a little.

"Harry," I said wiping some of the tears that were falling away, "Try this."

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"Green chile chicken cheese enchilada's," I said calmly.

"Oh," he said taking a piece with his fork.

He put it in his mouth and his eyes grew wide. Seeing him gulp down his butterbeer I giggled. Smiling innocently I continued to eat my food. Tears were still falling from my eyes, but they weren't as bad as they were before. From the corner of my eye I saw Snape staring at me as well as Lupin.

"Come on Jayden," Harry said pulling me up, "It's time for bed."

"Alright, "I said standing up and yawning.

As we walked I saw Draco, Blaise, and Pansy walking up to us. Pansy ran into me and slipped a note into my pocket. Hearing them laugh I closed my eyes as tears filled them again. Looking at the note I saw that I was supposed to go to Snape's classroom.

"Guys," I said standing up, "I'm going to talk to the headmaster. I'll see you later."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked confused, "We can come."

"I'll be fine," I said calmly, "I'll see you later."

Harry and Ron shrugged and walked off, but Hermione looked at me. Smiling I showed her the note and motioned for her to leave. She shook her head, kissed my cheek, and walked away. I waited until she was out of sight before running all the way to the dungeons.

Skidding to a halt in front of Snape's classroom I slipped and hit my head on the statue by his door. I touched my head gently and felt blood coming from the wound. Standing up I knocked quickly on the door. When I heard someone say 'Come in,' I threw the doors open and ran into my brothers arms.

"What in the world did you do to your head?" Snape asked staring at the blood.

"I might have been super excited and ran all the way down here and then skidded and fell over," I said innocently.

"Sit down, child," he said shaking his head.

"Why were you crying?" Draco asked instantly.

"Which time are you talking about?" I asked looking up.

"In the dining hall," Snape said pulling a potion out.

"Well, at first it was because of Fred Weasley," I said sighing, "He doesn't like me and I don't know why."

"It's because you look like me," Draco said sadly, "I didn't think of that and now we can't fix it."

"Don't be sad, Dray," I said as Snape dropped some potion into my cut, "You're just a child too. You did what you could and I'm grateful."

"I still should have thought of it," he mumbled.

"There you go," Snape said moving away.

"Thank you Uncle Sev," I said sweetly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" he asked with a sneer.

"Until I want to stop saying it," I said before yawning.

"Listen to me Jayden," Snape said making me look at him, "You are to come here after classes' everyday.

"Yes, sir," I said looking away.

"Quit that," he said softly, "You're safe here. Stop blacking your mind from us."

"I don't want to make either of you mad," I said in a whisper.

"Why would you disappoint us?" Draco asked confused.

"The two people that she has crushes on," Pansy said from behind them.

"Who do you have a crush on?" Snape asked glaring at me.

"She won't tell you two if you keep looking at her like that," Pansy said sighing, "Jayden, you can tell them, because if they do anything guilt will fell them and I will kill them."

"George Weasley and Remus Lupin," I said afraid of their reaction.

"You like who?!?" Draco and Snape yelled together.

Instead of sitting in there trying to explain I got up and ran to the Gryffindor common room. Saying the password quickly I stumbled in before Draco and Pansy got in. Hermione and George saw me come in and rushed over to me. Falling to the floor I started to cry my eyes out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jayden," Hermione said kneeling next to me, "What happened?"

Shaking my head I just continued to cry. George moved closer, wrapped my arms around his neck, and lifted me up. Hermione put a spell on the steps so he could go up them and then into our shared room. She told someone that no one was allowed to go into the room until George left.

"George do you swear not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, including Fred?" Hermione said calmly.

"Yes," he said nodding.

"Jayden lied," she started to explain, "Her older brother is Draco Malfoy."

"Why would you lie?" he asked glaring at me.

"That's why," Hermione said stepping in front of me, "Draco was afraid people would treat her because of her name, not her personality."

"I proved him right then," he said sighing.

"Don't feel bad," she said shrugging, "No one really knows how Slytherin's act."

"So they act differently when no one's around," he said nodding, "But why do they act that way?"

"Our parents beat us if we don't," I said finally talking.

"What happened?" Hermione said fully turning to me.

"Snape wanted to talk to me and when I got to his room and Draco, Pansy, and he were there," I started to explain, "Snape asked what I was thinking and I refused to tell him. Pansy said I was thinking about the two guys I liked and Snape made me say them out loud. When I did Draco and him freaked out and I ran."

"You like two people?" Hermione asked confused, "I know you like Lupin, but who else do you like?"

"I can't say," I said hoping she'd understand.

"It's me," George said staring at me, "It has to be, if you'd admit to liking a teacher then it would be nothing saying who else you like."

Looking away I refused to let him see the tears falling from my eyes once more. I felt the bed sink down slightly and arms wrapped around my body. Allowing myself to be pulled against the body, I knew it was George. As I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder I felt him kiss my cheek slightly before I fell asleep.

When I woke up I felt George's body still under mine. Opening my eyes I saw that he was fast asleep. Smiling I leaned up and kissed his cheek shyly before laying my head down again. Feeling his arms wrap themselves tighter around me I looked at him and saw him smile sleepily down at me.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he said his voice rough with sleep.

"Sleeping Beauty only awakens with a kiss from her true love," I said smiling.

"Are you trying to weasel a kiss out of me?" he asked jokingly.

"I admit to nothing," I said giggling.

"Good afternoon," Hermione said throwing the curtains open, "You've both missed breakfast already so let's go get lunch."

"I don't want to go," I said shaking my head, "I don't want to see Draco or Snape."

"I know," George said softly, "But they're family, and if they can't accept that you're dating the hottest guy in school then oh well."

"I had no clue you were dating Cedric Diggory," Hermione said smirking.

"I wasn't aware I was dating anyone," I said looking hopeful at George.

"Jayden," George said formally, "Would you like to go out with me?"

"I would love to," I said happily.

"Wait," Hermione said as George and I stood up, "What's your real name?"

"Jayden Amelia Malfoy," I said nodding.

"That's a lovely name," she said grinning, "Why did you change your middle name though?"

"Blaise calls me Rain because my eyes looks like rain clouds when I'm happy," I said shrugging.

"Oh," she said pulling me up, "Go get ready George. We'll meet you in twenty minutes in the common room."

"Okay," he said nodding, "I'll see you later Jayden."


	8. Chapter 8

Smiling shyly I leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek. He placed a hand on my face and kissed my lips gently before walking out of the room. When the door was closed I fell back on my bed and let a soft scream out of my mouth. Hermione laughed and pulled me up again and pointed her wand at me.

"First a spell to shave your legs and underarms," she started to explain, "Then you go take a quick shower."

"Yes, ma'am," I said saluting before walking to the bathroom.

Taking off the clothes I slept in I got in the shower and quickly washed my hair and body. I yelled at Hermione to ask her if she could get me my black and silver bag. As she threw it in the room I slipped on a silver and green bra and matching underwear. Then pulled on short shorts with High School Musical on them and matching camisole.

"Done," I said skipping out of the room.

"Alright," Hermione said smiling, "Your hair with be in soft ringlets, okay?"

"That works for me," I said sitting down.

She pointed her wand at me and I felt my hair dry and curl. Looking around the room I waited as Hermione pointed her wand at me and put lotion on my body. I started to giggle when she threw her hands up and said complete. Jumping off the bed and spinning around I went to my dresser and pulled out some clothes.

"What should I wear?" I asked looking at my clothes.

"This shirt and this skirt," she said taking a red silkily shirt and floor lengthen black flow skirt.

Slipping them on I smiled before grabbing a gold colored fish net jacket. Spinning around the room I pulled on gold ballet flats and laced them up. Grinning at Hermione I hugged her tightly and waited for her to do her hair and pull off her robes.

"Let's go," she said pulling me downstairs.

"Hermione," I said as we walked, "Are you dating anyone?"

"No," she said blushing, "But I do like someone."

"Who do you like?" I asked excitedly.

"Ron," she said softly, "I really like Ron."

"You'd look so cute together," I said happily.

"You won't tell anyone?" she asked looking me in the eyes.

"I promise," I said stopping, "I'm nervous."

"George won't let anyone hurt you," she said smiling, "And Fred will protect you too."

"But what about when I'm in class?" I asked confused.

"You'll always have Harry, Ron, or I in class," she said pushing me forward, "We'll protect you."

I fell on the last step and felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. Looking up I saw Fred smirking down at me. Smiling I laughed when he picked me up and set me on my feet. Brushing my skirt off I curtsied and giggled to myself again. Fred laughed at me and shook his head.

"Hi ya Fred," I said waving, "What are you doing here?"

"How'd you know I was Fred?" he asked surprised.

"You and George act and give off a different aura," I explained quickly.

"Nice," he said nodding, "George had to go talk to McGonagall."

"Is he in trouble?" I asked confused.

"He's getting yours and his timetables," he explained smiling, "I'm here to escort you to the dining hall."

"Why thank you kind sir," I said giggling.

"Ron and Harry are already there," he said looking at Hermione, "You look wonderful Jayden."

"Thank you," I said blushing.

"George is a lucky guy," he said kissing my cheek, "I'll have to write home and tell everyone he's dating a beautiful and sweet girl."

"Thanks," I said blushing even harder.

"You look like my hair," he said chuckling.

"Not nice," I said pouting.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?" George said walking up to us.

"I told her she was beautiful and sweet and that you were lucky to have her," Fred said throwing his hands up.

"Then said I looked like your hair," I said pouting more.

"I think you look cute," George said kissing my lips softly, "Let's go."


	9. Chapter 9

Walking out of the common room I realized that Hermione left before George came. I felt George wrap an arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. A smile came to my face when I realized that I didn't feel stupid when Fred talked to me. Looking at Fred I saw that he looked lonely. Biting my lip I grabbed his hand.

"You look lonely," I said sadly, "It's not because I'm here, right?"

"Jayden," George said quietly, "Do you believe that if two brothers fall in love its wrong?"

"No," I said getting what he said, "You two love each other?"

"Yes," Fred said softly.

"Then why are you dating me?" I said confused, "Be with each other."

"You don't care?" George asked amazed.

"Love can't be held back," I said grinning, "As long as you're both my friends I'm good."

"Thank you," George and Fred said together before hugging me.

"My first breakup," I said calmly, "You'd think this would end worse."

"Wait," Fred said confused, "You like George, but you're giving him up to me. Why are you doing that?"

"Because you both love each other," I said giggling, "Though you should get me a video of the two of you."

"I feel bad though," George said sadly, "I led you on."

"Then make it up to me by being my friends," I said grabbing their hands and pulling them into the dining hall.

When we sat down at the table a big cookie saying 'We're sorry,' appeared in front of me. Smiling I looked at Snape, Draco, and Pansy before grinning and nodding hoping they got I forgave them. George reached over and poked my arm. Looking at him he pointed to Professor Lupin before wiggling his eyebrows.

"Meanie," I said pouting, "No making fun of me."

"I'm not making fun of you," he said rolling his eyes, "But he was staring at you like Harry stares at Ginny."

"Who's Ginny?" I asked confused.

"Our little sister," Fred said joining the conversation, "Why are you guys talking about Lupin?"

"Our little pet has a crush on him," George said calmly, "And I think he likes her back."

"Oh," Fred said before looking at Lupin, "Well, I say go for it."

"He's my teacher," I said sadly, "Why would someone like that want me?"

"Because you're beautiful…" Fred started to say.

"And sweet…" George continued.

"And smart…" Fred said picking the sentence up again.

"And anyone who doesn't think that is bloody nuts!" George finished dramatically.

"You two are so sweet," I said hugging them both, "So, was he really looking at me?"

"Hey Jayden," Harry said sitting down across from me.

"Hi Harry," I said giggling.

"Hermione said you're dating George now," he said casually.

"Nope," I said shaking my head, "He loves someone else and needed a push in the right direction."

"So you two already broke up?" Ron said walking up with Hermione.

"Yes," I said sweetly, "But they're still my friends."

"Good," Hermione said pulling me up, "Let's go for a walk."

"Okay," I said giving her a confused look.

"Draco wants to talk to you," she said whispered in my ear, "By the black lake."

"Let's go," I said running out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

As I was running I fell a few times and caused my arms, legs, chest, and head to bleed. The blood was falling into my eyes causing them to burn, but I just wanted my brother. I finally got to the lake and looked around. Seeing Draco look around a tree and motion for me to follow him I quickly got there and waited.

"What did you do to yourself?" he said once we were hidden in the shadows.

"I ran here," I said knowing that explained it all.

"I'll take you to Snape's office," he said sighing, "But he's not going to be happy about the new cuts."

"I've done worse to myself," I said sadly.

"I know," he said kissing my forehead being careful of the blood, "But we can't control that."

"Is that why Mom and Dad don't like me?" I asked as we walked to the castle, "Because of what I am?"

"Don't think about them," he said softly, "They don't matter. Snape, Pansy, Blaise, George, Fred, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I love you."

"Only four people know about me," I said pouting, "The others don't."

"If you trust them then tell them," he said glaring at me.

"What's with the glares?" I asked confused.

"Snape asked me to come get you," he said making up a cover story.

"Got it," she said smiling.

Draco and I walked to Snape's office and I waited outside as Draco talked to him. I knew that Draco was explaining that I had ran all the way to see him and that I was bleeding a lot.

"Chase," Snape said walking out of his off and pulling me in, "What is wrong with you? You get hurt enough when you change, and now you're doing it on purpose."

"I didn't do it on purpose," I said in a whisper, "I just wanted to see Draco."

"So you run and trip over things and hurt yourself?" he yelled throwing his hands up.

"I'm sorry," I said as I started to cry.

"Chase," Snape said shaking his head, "You know I hate yelling at you, but I hate seeing you hurt more. Now seat down."

I sat down on his desk and waited for Snape to do something. Snape slipped out of the room and into his study before the classroom door slammed open and Professor Lupin walked in.

"Chase," Lupin asked confused, "What are you doing here? You're bleeding, are you okay?"

"Professor Lupin," I said blushing, "I'm fine."

"Lupin," Snape said walking in, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that potion," he said vaguely.

"It's going to take longer than normal because I have to make two," Snape said motioning to me, "Chase needs one also."

"Wait," Lupin said staring at me, "You're a werewolf?"

"Yes," I said looking away.

"How long?" he asked softly.

"Five years," I said pulling my legs to me and wrapping my arms around them.

"You were eight," he said calmly, "I was too."

"Let me heal her and you two can continue to talk," Snape said putting a potion in my hands and than leaning my head back, "I want you to drink this once I get this potion in your wounds."

"Yes Uncle Sev," I said wickedly.

"Don't call me that," he said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you say," I said innocently.

Snape simply rolled his eyes and dripped some potion in my wounds. I let a shiver run up my spine only to have Draco press his hand to my lower back and rubbing it gently.


	11. Chapter 11

"Okay now drink," Snape said pushing my head forward.

"Okay," I said downing the drink, "Now what?"

"Lupin and you are going to talk while Draco goes to bed and I finish grading these essays," he said leaving no room for arguments.

"We've been here one day," Draco said shaking his head, "And you're already grading papers."

"Yes," he said nodding, "Now all of you out."

Draco, Lupin, and I walked out of the classroom after I hugged Snape quickly. Draco gently brushed my hair out of my face, kissed my forehead, and walked to the Slytherin common rooms.

"So…" I said looking over at him.

"Let's go back to my classroom and talk," he said smiling.

Lupin and I walked to his classroom slowly. I kept biting my lip out of nervousness. Not only was I going to talk to a guy I had a huge crush on, but we were going to be talking about our deepest secret.

"Here we are," he said opening the door, "Now, you're a werewolf."

"Yes," I said nodding, "And so are you."

"Yes," he said closing and locking the door.

"Do you, you know, have a voice in your head?" I asked biting my lip roughly.

"Yes," he said motioning for me to sit in a seat as he sat on his desk, "The voice has a name doesn't it?"

"Yes," I said staring at him, "Her name is Snow."

"The name of mine is Moony," he said standing up.

"Moony," I said liking the feel of his name rolling off my tongue.

"Snow," he said smirking at me, "Did you know that every werewolf has a mate?"

"No," I said nervously.

"Well, now you do," he said walking over to me and resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes," I said my voice soft and shallow.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" he asked leaning down to my level.

"Kiss back," I said staring into his eyes.

"Good," he said kissing me gently.

When his lips touched mine I kissed him back softly and shyly. His right hand traveled up my side and curled into my hair. I felt his tongue slip from his mouth and run across my lips.

I allowed my lips to open and his tongue to enter my mouth. He pulled me up from the chair and wrapped his arms around my hips. My hands were placed one on his hip and another running through his hair.

"Snow," he said pulling away from the kiss, "Do you want to…?"

"Yes," I said channeling Snow's emotions.

"Have you ever…?" he asked unzipping my jacket.

"No," I said letting the jacket fall off.

"Good," he said before his lips attacked my neck.

My whole body arched into his lips as a moan escaped my mouth. His hands went back to my shirt and pulled it off. I decided to add my hands into the mix and started to take his clothes off.

It didn't take long for us both to be completely naked. My breathing was hard and shallow, as was his. His hands traveled to my ass and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

Moony walked me into his bedroom and gently tossed me on the bed. His lips were traveling down from my neck to my breast. When he wrapped his lips around my nipple I let out a loud and long moan.

"Please" I said thrusting up to him.

"Please what?" he asked grinding down on me.

"Fuck me," I said staring into his eyes.

"Gladly," he said before gently pushing one of his fingers into me.

I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head as he continued to add fingers. Moony pulled me closer to him before taking his fingers out of me and taking a condom out of a drawer next to the bed.

"This is going to hurt at first," he said softly, "But I promise it will feel better after you adjust to me."

"Okay," I said nodding.

When he entered me I wanted to pull away from him. There were tears starting to fall from my eyes with the pain. Once he was all the way in he stopped moving and kissed my lips softly.

"Just relax," he said in a whisper.

Taking a deep breath I tried to relax my body. When I finally started to relax Moony gently pulled out before pushing back in. It hurt for a while longer before I felt the pleasure.

"Faster," I whispered into his ear.

Moony let out a soft grunt before he started to move faster and slightly harder. I couldn't help myself as my back arched to his movements. Lifting my leg up I wrapped it around his waist and tried to get him to move faster and harder.

Before long I was getting a tightening feeling in my stomach. For a while I was confused about the feeling, but was in too much pleasure to think about it. When I got to the point of so much pleasure I started to cum and scream.

After a few more thrusts Moony arched his back up, let a howl out, and started to cum too. When he was down he almost fell on me, but moved to the side right before he hit me.


	12. Chapter 12

"Snow," Moony said in a slightly growling voice, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked confused.

"Look at your chest and back," he said sadly.

When I looked down I realized that I was covered in scratches and blood. My eyes went wide for a second before I smiled at Moony. He gave me a confused look before letting a chuckle out.

"You don't care do you?" he asked shaking his head.

"Nope," I said happily, "But there's no way in hell I'm going to Snape to get these healed."

"That would be awkward," he said laughing, "But are you going to tell anyone?"

"Well, Draco and Hermione," I said like it was obvious, "What about you?"

"I don't really have any friends," he said shrugging.

"I'm sorry," I said rubbing his chest lightly.

"It's okay," he said smiling, "I have you."

"I just wish you had someone to talk to," I said sitting up.

"Hey," he said sitting up with me and making me look at him, "I can talk to you. And I know you're worried, but it's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" I asked staring at him.

"I don't," he said shrugging, "I just have faith."

"Faith," I said smiling, "I like that idea."

"Me too," he said nodding.

"Ya," I said before hearing an owl, "Hey, it's Zero."

"Whose owl is Zero?" Moony asked confused.

"Draco," I said running over to Zero.

"Nice view," he said watching me as I ran.

"Hey," I said mock glaring.

"It's not my fault you have an amazing ass," he said shrugging, "And those breasts."

"Ya, I get it," I said rolling my eyes, "Quit staring. You've had your fun."

"But I want more," he said standing up and walking to me.

"I know," I said laughing, "Maybe you'll get more if you're a good little boy while I write to Draco."

"But…" he said placing a hand one of my breasts and nibbling on my ear, "We could have so much fun."

"I know," I said moaning softly, "But I need to talk to Draco."

"Okay," he said pulling away from me.

"Are you mad?" I asked looking down.

"No," he said hugging me instantly, "Of course not."

"Good," I said nodding.

"Now write to Draco," he said smiling.

"Okay," I said taking the note from Zero's leg.

Dear Jayden,

What did you and Lupin talk about? Or are you still in his room? *wink* Have you had sex with him? You know you want to tell me. So…TELL ME! I don't really want to know that my baby sister had sex, but I mean I need to know. Message me back soon.

Love, Draco

I smiled and rolled my eyes at Draco's craziness. I knew that he didn't want to hear that I just had sex, but he was my brother. Hell, he was like my father and my best friend. If anyone needed to hear about it he was it.

Dear Draco,

Moony (Lupin) and I talked about us both being what we are. And yes I'm still in his room. *blush* Um…Yes, we had sex. It was amazing. He's my mate. I love Moony so much. So does Snow. I have to message Hermione.

Love, Jayden

Taking a deep breath I tied the note to Zero's leg and kissed his forehead before letting him fly away. Then I took another piece of parchment and bit my lip not knowing how I was going to explain this all to Hermione.

Dear Hermione,

I know that what I'm about to tell you is going to come as a shock, but I'm a werewolf. Yes, a werewolf. Anyway, remember how I said I liked Moony (Lupin)? Well, he's a werewolf too. And he's my mate. I feel horrible because I keep lying. I don't want to lie. I really hate lying, but I need to know I can trust someone before I tell them. Please don't be mad at me. And please don't tell anyone else.

Love Jayden

Looking around I saw that Moony had a pretty big shirt lying on the floor. I put the shirt on before going to the window and whistling. I wasn't sure if Scooby would come, but when he did I held my arm out so he could land on it.

When he was on my arm I tied the note around his leg and sent him on his way. I looked around the room only to see that Moony wasn't in the room anymore. Sighing I pulled on my underwear and started to look for him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Moony?" I called softly.

"Who are you?" a man asked coming out of the shadows.

"I…I'm…" I said stuttering heavily.

"Sirius," Moony said walking into the room, "Stop creeping Snow out."

"Moony," I said in a whisper, "What's going on?"

"Remember how I said I don't have any friends anymore?" he asked touching my arm softly.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Well, I didn't have friends because Sirius was supposed to be in Azkaban," he started to explain, "For a crime he didn't commit. He's my only friend now."

"Oh," I said trying to take everything in.

"Are you going to scream?" Sirius asked touching me.

"No," I said giving him a confused look.

"Why aren't you?" he asked pulling away from me.

"Because Moony trusts you," I said like it was obvious, "If he trusts you than I trust you."

"That's a stupid thing to do," he said grinning evilly.

"Padfoot," Moony growled from behind him, "Don't touch her."

"Do you love him?" Sirius asked staring at me.

"More than anything in my life," I said honestly, "I love him with all of my heart and I couldn't live without him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Good answer," he said smirking, "Welcome to the family."

"Are you serious?" I asked hopeful, "I mean, I don't want to appose or anything."

"Yes," Sirius said before hugging me, "And if you two love each other than you two should be together."

"But you don't know anything about me," I said hugging him back slightly.

"What's there to know?" he asked pulling back.

"Well, I'm a werewolf and Lucius Malfoy is my father," I said sadly.

"You're a Malfoy?" he asked surprised, "You don't act like one."

"Neither does my brother," I said hurriedly, "At least he doesn't when we're alone. My parents already hate me, if Draco doesn't act like the perfect son, than they have no reason to keep him happy, if they don't have a reason to keep him happy, than I don't have a home or a family. They already want to kill me as it is."

"As long as you're with me than you're safe from your family," Moony said wrapping his arms around me and tugging me to him.

"Thank you," I said burying my head in his shoulder as tears fell from my eyes.

"Hey," he said rubbing my back, "Don't cry. Everything is going to be fine."

I pulled away from Moony and smiled softly. He gently wiped my tears away and kissed me. Kissing him back shyly I couldn't believe how Moony made me feel. It was like nothing could hurt me.

"Eww," Sirius said sticking his tongue out.

"Deal with it," Moony said before kissing me rougher.

A moan spilled from my mouth as Moony's tongue slipped into my mouth. Forgetting that Sirius was with us I pulled Moony closer to me and placed a hand on his back.

One of Moony's hands moved from my hip up to cup my breast. My other hand moved up so that it was on the hand that was on my breast and made it so that he was squeezing me. A groan was heard behind us.

Turning around I saw that Sirius was staring at us. My eyes trailed over his body until I saw that he was hard. I turned my head back to Moony who cocked an eyebrow. Smiling I decided to see if Moony would like to put on a show for his friend, and maybe let him join.

"What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to let Sirius to join us?" I asked nibbling on his ear.

"As long as you're okay with it," he said with a moan.

"Okay," I said full pulling away from him, "Sirius come here."


	14. Chapter 14

Sirius gave me a confused look before walking to me. I grabbed his hand along with Moony's and tugged them both back into the bedroom. Once we were in there I pushed Sirius on the bed before turning to Moony and kissing him.

Moony's hands traveled up my sides taking my shirt with them. When my shirt was off completely I moved away from Moony and motioned for him to sit on the bed. Seeing both of them on the bed I smiled wickedly before going to Sirius.

"Sirius," I said motioning for him to stand up, "Come here."

When Sirius was standing next to me I started to undress him. Once he was completely naked I moved myself closer to him and started to rub myself against him. He groaned softly at the movement and started to move himself.

"Tell me," I said placing a hand next to his groin, "Would you like it if I sucked you? If I wrapped my lips around you and ran my tongue over the tip before moving up and down."

"Fuck," he said his eyes wide, "Please."

"Okay," I said getting on my knees.

Once I was on my knees I grabbed his penis and guided my mouth to it. Getting it fully in my mouth I heard him let out a groan and saw Moony get off of the bed. I continued to bob my head, taking him as deep as I could without choking on him.

My eyes were closed until I heard Sirius moan even louder. I looked up and saw Moony sucking on his nipples. I smiled the best I could before pulling away from Sirius and standing up.

"Sirius," I said smirking, "Get on the bed."

I noticed that Sirius was trying to say something, but just climbed on the bed instead. Moving so that I was straddling him I started to kiss him. Moony climbed behind me and started to kiss my neck.

"How do you want this?" I asked breaking the kiss.

"I don't care," he said panting, "Just let me fuck you."

"Okay," Moony said happily.

Before I knew it Moony's fingers were thrusting into me. I moaned loudly before leaning down to Sirius and started to bite and suck his neck. Sirius's eyes were open wide watching Moony's movements.

"Are you ready Love?" Moony asked me pulling his fingers out.

"Yes," I said nodding quickly.

Moony's hands went to my waist and lowered me slower onto Sirius's penis. When he was full in me I let a moan out and arched backward. Sirius moved his hands up my body and cupped my breasts.

Before I could even realize what was going on Moony moved so that he was inside of me too. My moaning grew louder, but this time there was some pain mixed in there too.

"Shh," Moony said rubbing my back, "You just need to relax, just like before."

Taking a deep breath I started to relax at their movements. Moans slipped from my mouth as they both pounded into me. Sirius continued to play with my breasts making my nipples hard.

Moony latched his mouth to my neck and placed one of his hands on Sirius's ass. Sirius's eyes grew wide and Moony pushed a finger in. Moony grinned against my neck and started adding more fingers into Sirius.

I was the first one to cum, followed quickly by Sirius and than Moony. My back fell against Moony's chest and he gently lifted me from his and Sirius's penises. The only noise that was heard was our panting.

"Wow," Sirius said not moving.

"Yeah," Moony said agreeing.

"I never thought that you would do that Chase," Sirius said moving to look at me.

"I never thought I'd do that either Sirius," I said honestly.

"Why'd you do it then?" Moony asked moving so I was laying my head on his chest.

"I don't know," I said shrugging, "I think Snow just took over for a second. By the time I had control we were already doing it."

"Don't you love when that happens?" Moony said laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, what are you going to do for the holidays?" Sirius asked sitting up and crossing his legs.

"Staying here," I said shrugging, "My parents finally realized that if I go to school they don't really have to see me."

"You're parents really hate you, don't they?" Moony asked sadly.

"No," I said sighing, "But that doesn't really bug me. I have Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Uncle Sev; although now I have you two and Hermione and Fred and George. I have all the family that I will ever need."

"And we're family now?" Sirius said cocking an eyebrow.

"Yup," I said nodding, "And you're stuck with me so suck it."

"Nice," Moony said laughing.

"I should get going," Sirius said sighing and standing up.

"Aww," I said pouting.

"Don't worry I'm going to be back soon," he said happily, "Maybe you guys can stay with me during the holidays."

"That would be awesome," I said before standing up and hugging Sirius.

"Hey," Sirius said his hand grazing my ass, "Watch out. We might have to redo this whole thing again."

"No more sex," Moony said laughing, "Snow needs to get to sleep so she doesn't during class."

"That sucks" I said before kissing Sirius softly, "See you later."

"Bye," he said pulling his clothes off and leaving.

"Chase come here," Moony said getting under the blankets and motioning for me to get in too, "It really is time for bed."

"Good," I said yawning, "Because I'm really tired."

"Tell me one thing though," he asked as I cuddled into him, "How was it? I mean, this was the first time you've ever had sex."

"It was amazing," I said contently, "I loved it."

"That's good," he said before turning the lights off, "Now go to sleep Love."

Instead of saying anything I closed my eyes and fell asleep. Images of the life I could have with Moony started to play before my eyes. There was a little boy running around the house as Draco chased him.

I kept hoping that I would keep dreaming, but my eyes fluttered open. Looking around I couldn't help but sigh. Moony was simply looking at me with a content smile on his face.

"You're so beautiful," he said brushing my hair out of my face.

"Thank you," I said blushing.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked softly.

"Our life," I said smiling, "We had a little boy together, but that's all I've gotten so far. Is it time for school?"

"No, at least not for you," he said sighing, "You're parents came down here. Not only does everyone know you're a Malfoy, but they're taking you out of school."

"They can't do that," I said sitting up quickly.

"I'm sorry," he said pulling me into a hug, "But you're no longer enrolled at Hogwarts."

"They're going to kill me," I said fearfully.

"Dumbledore is talking to them," he said rubbing my back, "He's trying to convince them to let you stay."

"It doesn't matter they're just going to say no and kill me," I said tears steaming down my face.

"I don't think so," Draco said walking in with his eyes closed, "Please tell me you guys are dressed."

"We will be in after we put clothes on," I said blushing slightly.

"Hurry," Draco said shaking his head, "And wipe that smirk off your face Professor Lupin."

"You're good," Moony said shaking his head and pulling the last of his clothes on.

"We're good now," I said zipping my pants up.


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay," Draco said grinning, "I figured a way to make it so that you don't have to go home with our parents."

"How do you figure that?" I asked confused.

"If we tell Dumbledore than he goes to the higher powers or whatever and then we find some place to stay," he said grinning.

"You'd do that?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes," he said pulling me into a hug, "You're my baby sister. I'll protect you all my life."

"Thank you," I said hugging him back tightly, "Let's go to Dumbledore."

"I already have and we're just waiting for them to tell us what they're going to do," he said pulling away and kissing my forehead.

"Mister Malfoy," Dumbledore said from the classroom.

"Let's go," Draco said walking out of the bedroom with Moony and me with him.

"Ah, there you all are," Dumbledore said smiling, "I have the news you wanted."

"And what's going on?" I asked biting my lip.

"Your parents have to taken the Azkaban," he said nodding your head, "And you two get the Malfoy house, when you come of age Draco."

"Where are we supposed to stay?" Draco asked sighing.

"What if I stayed with them?" Moony asked calmly.

"That would be fine," Dumbledore said nodding.

"Do I have to still go to school?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"No," he said laughing, "You're free to go."

"Yay," I said clapping.

Moony looked at me and laughed slightly. Draco pulled me to him and then pushed me into Moony. I glared at him before pushing him back and sticking my tongue out before hiding behind Moony.

"Hey," Moony said throwing his hands up, "I'm not getting in the middle of you two."

"No fair," I yelled as Draco started to chase me, "You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to protect me!"

"But it's more fun this way," he said laughing.

Once Draco and I were done running around I helped Moony pack. Draco followed Dumbledore to get my stuff. When we were done we all met in Dumbledore's office.

"Okay," Dumbledore said happily, "You three can go home now."

"Thank you," I said hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure," he said returning my hug.

"Wait," Hermione said running into the room just as I was about to Floo out of the room, "Can we talk Chase?"

"Sure," I said nodding.

"I'll take your stuff," Draco said grabbing my bags, "Good-bye Hermione."

"Good-bye," she said as they left.

"Are you mad?" I asked sadly.

"No," she said shaking her head, "I'm a little surprised that you're a werewolf, but you're still like my sister. Where are you going?"

"I'm going home," I said hugging her, "Draco, Moony, and I are going to live in the Malfoy Manor. My parents are gone."

"I'm so glad you're safe," she said kissing my forehead, "Now go, and don't forget to owl."

"I won't," I said going to the fireplace, "I love you sister."

"I love you too," she said before I left.

When I got to the manor Moony was waiting for me. Smiling I grabbed his hand and walked into the kitchen. Draco was sitting in there with an ice cream cone. I jumped around and sat next to him.

Moony wrapped his arms around my shoulders right before I fell asleep in his arms. The next time I woke up I was in my own bed with Moony around me. I knew that I was going to have a good life, at least for now.


End file.
